world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Iceblasted Orc
Iceblasted Racial Frostskin: Gain Cold Resistance 15 Frosty Discharge: Once a day, they can coat their skin in blisteringly cold frost, causing all melee attackers for a number of rounds equal to 1 + their Constitution modifier to take 1d6 cold damage, as well as dealing 1d6 points of sunder damage to the weapon(Dealt to the attacker again, if natural attack) Iceblasted Alternate Racials: Hoarfrost Aura: Gain an aura of cold(1d6 cold damage to all enemies within 5ft at the beginning of each turn). At 10th level, the range extends to 10ft OR increases by 1d6, player choice.; replaces Frosty Discharge Guardians of the frozen north, the Iceblasted are the northernmost tribe of the wild lands, beset on all sides by raging blizzards and snowstorms. The greatest and most powerful of their tribe learn to carry these storms inside them, and radiate an aura of Hoarfrost so intensely cold even flesh and bone snap-freezes and begins to frost over. Colder than the Grave: Treated as an undead for the purpose of positive and negative energy; Replaces Frostskin Though none know why, some Iceblasted begin to change in unexpected ways in their dutiful watch of Venau’s borders, their existences mutating into ones closer to the grave than any of their fellows. These orcs, while externally alive, have adapted some of the traits of undead, and are harmed by positive energy. Frost in the Blood: Gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take cold damage (whether or not this cold damage overcomes their cold resistance, if any). Members of this race can heal up to 6 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. Replaces Frostskin Some Iceblasted return from their watch duties colder than glaciers, their very blood chillier than icewater and half-frozen over. These orcs relish the cold, their strange bodies healing with each bit of cold damage they take, their torn flesh and scarred bodies freezing over and knitting back together… Iceblasted Racial Feats: Blizzardborn: Prerequisites: Iceblasted Orc, Character level 5th, Must not have replaced 'Frostskin' racial trait Effects: Gain immunity to ice damage. Occasionally born into their tribe with a hide made of pure glacial ice, some Iceblasted Orcs have mutated into beings of absolute cold, and, as such, have become all but immune to its effects. They are treasured by their tribe, who see them as highly useful scouts in the blistering cold of the north. Hlodvi's Children: Prerequisites: Iceblasted Orc, Character level 7th, 'Ice in the Blood' alternate racial trait Effects: Double all bonuses from 'Ice in the blood'. Whenever you take bleed damage or drop below 40% HP, whichever comes first but only once per encounter, you fill your current square and one random adjacent square(Rolled randomly to determine) with the coldest glacial ice, doing 2d6 damage a round to those who are caught inside. Said to be the distant descendants of a once-mighty king of the sunken lands, some rare Iceblasted are born with the ability to bleed liquid ice that freezes as it leaves their bodies, freezing the area around them so absolutely that other beings who are more vulnerable to ice than they become frozen in place, their skin freezing and peeling off in seconds as the blood inside them goes solid.